The present invention relates to a device for easily peeling potatoes, fruit and the like.
A conventional peeler or pater has a handle and a peeling blade which extends in the longitudinal direction of the handle or intersects with the handle. In order to peel a potato or fruit, a user must hold this conventional peeler in one hand, and a potato or fruit to be peeled in the other hand.
The peeler as stated above, however, is used with being held by the handle by a user's hand. Even if the user holds a part of the handle which is very near to the peeling blade, there must be some distance between the blade and the user's thumb and fingers. This makes it difficult to adjust force on the peeler. So it is difficult to peel undulated or uneven portions of potatoes or fruit and it is not easy to peel potatoes or fruit neatly with such a peeler.
Furthermore, with difficulty in adjusting force on the peeler, users are prone to cut a thumb or a finger of a hand holding a potato or fruit inadvertently.